


Only in Dreams

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Javert - Freeform, Kissing, Lies, Love, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Paris - Freeform, Sad, Sleepless, Truth, Unrequited Love, Winter, dreaming javert, he's trying though, pissed javert, sleepy javert, sorry - Freeform, tired javert, valjean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Javert falls asleep, dreams that Valjean reciprocates his feelings of love and admiration, wakes up and realizes it was a dream, feels betrayed by his own mind.  Fuck.





	Only in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly in one sitting... hadn't written anything for a while. Sorry for the sad shit. Been feeling some Javert love/angst bs lately. I do really love when Javert is praised and he feels all self-conscious about it, though.

Inspector Javert, tired from a long, rough day on the streets of Paris, gratefully entered his apartment. Finally. It was January and the winter had been fierce so far. Criminal activities did not die out with the warmer weather, unfortunately, and now there were even more horrific illnesses and deaths due to the weather with which the police had to concern themselves. Every day was lengthy, challenging mentally and physically, and it only kept getting worse. Every day, Javert was more grateful than the last to finally be home for the evening. His apartment was not warm, but it was not freezing like outside was. He lit a fire, removed his boots and coat, and collapsed onto his sofa, still in his uniform.

When he awoke, Jean Valjean was kissing him. 

He pulled back, startled. “Jean! I did not hear you enter. I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep in front of the fire!” 

“Do not worry yourself, love.” He kissed him again, and Javert was able to reciprocate this time. 

Valjean smiled. “Sweet, handsome man.” Javert blushed at the loving words, barely visible on his tan skin. He looked away, embarrassed. “Oh? Still not quite used to being told the truth by a former convict, eh?” Valjean laughed. 

Javert’s blush became more visible. “Hardly.” Javert was not smiling. He was embarrassed, yes, but also could not believe Valjean. And he hated being lied to. 

Valjean’s smile faded and he leaned back. “What’s wrong, Javert? Did I - “ 

“No, no, I’m just tired. This damned weather has made my head hurt, and I just… every day, I’m so glad to get home and away from the filth and noise of the city. It’s utter chaos out there, Jean. Every day.” He sighed, hard. 

“I’m sorry.” Valjean frowned and laid a gentle hand on Javert’s knee, not wanting to push him too far at the moment. 

“Not your fault.” Javert tried to smile and stroked Valjean’s arm with the back of his fingers, wanting to prove to Valjean that he wasn’t always in a bad mood. Javert, in truth, secretly had a very gentle, good nature about him. His work brought out his tougher side more often than anything. Valjean was the cure to that… he helped coax out the sweet side of Javert that he adored so much. Now if only he could get him to believe the compliments he often tried to give him. 

Valjean’s smile returned. He took Javert’s hand in his own, and raised the younger man’s fingers to his mouth, softly kissing each one. Javert raised his pale blue eyes to Valjean’s warm brown ones while Valjean did this, watching him, and Valjean murmured against his fingers, “What I said earlier is true. You really are handsome. And sweet.” 

Javert woke with a start. His apartment was cold and dark. The fire had burned out an hour or two ago. Confused, Javert pulled out his pocketwatch and saw the time said 3. He had fallen asleep right after he had collapsed on the sofa earlier that evening, and had slept until 3am! “Shit,” he muttered, traipsing off to his bed. He climbed in, shivering, still in his uniform, and closed his eyes. He could not fall asleep. 

He kept thinking of Jean Valjean, who he had admired for several years now, but had never had the courage to do anything about it. Valjean had never expressed interest in Javert, much to his disappointment. Sighing, he turned onto his side, and let his eyes unfocus as he let his imagination run adrift with thoughts of his dream and Valjean. He supposed he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again for the rest of the night. He hated being lied to, especially by his own mind.


End file.
